Always
by hinalovegood
Summary: Conta um pouquinho da história da época dos pais de Harry, foco em Lily e Snape.


Os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling, não à mim! (;

Severus e Lily caminhavam calmamente pelo p tio de Hogwarts. Ambos carregavam livros consigo e conversavam sobre as aulas. Severus era mais t mido ent o Lily falava mais, mas eles j eram acostumados.  
>_N o gosto do James._Severus soltou, de repente.<br>Lily se assustou com o novo t pico a ser discutido, mas ficou um pouco brava depois.  
>_E eu n o gosto daqueles meninos da Sonserina. Est na cara que n o s o boa gente!<br>_N o tem nada de errado com eles...  
>_E o que tem de errado com o James?_Lily perguntou.<br>Severus n o respondeu, mas um instante depois, tr s garotos passaram correndo por eles e derrubaram seus livros. Depois gritaram "Snivellis Greasy!" e riram maliciosamente. Severus olhou para Lily, depois de encarar o sorriso de James, com um olhar de "eu disse!", mas Lily o ignorou. Apesar de ser muito mais amiga de Severus, ela achava James e seus amigos legais, mesmo com eles aprontando tanto. Os dois pegaram os livros do ch o e continuaram andando, desta vez calados. Quando chegaram perto da sala comunal da Grifin ria, eles se despediram e Lily entrou. Severus continuou caminhando sozinho para as masmorras. Esta era a pior parte do dia para ele: se separar de Lily. Ele j conversava com alguns garotos da Sonserina, mas Lily sempre seria sua melhor amiga. Eles se conheceram bem pequenos, antes de irem para Hogwarts. Severus havia contado tudo o que sabia de magia para Lily, e eles rapidamente viraram amigos. J em Hogwarts, sua amizade come ou a ser amea ada quando foram selecionados para casas diferentes, e Lily conheceu James. Agora, no 5 ano, os dois pareciam estar mais distantes. Severus tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ao chegar na sala comunal da Sonserina, Severus se lembrou de v rios feiti os e, ao mesmo tempo, via Lily e James juntos em sua mente. E ficava mais e mais nervoso, at que se lembrou das maldi es imperdo veis. Sussurrou baixinho "...kedavra", sem perceber, e um aluno que estava perto o ouviu.  
>_T querendo apagar algu m?_e riu.<br>_N-N o._Severus respondeu.  
>_Bom, eu ouvi dizer que voc bem melhor em po es. Por que n o tenta isso ao inv s de uma maldi o?_O menino de cabelos loiros, quase brancos, riu maliciosamente. Sua voz era grossa, autorit ria e calma. Tinha um qu de lideran a.<br>_N o quero apagar ningu m!_disse Severus, furioso com o tom de voz do garoto._Ela nunca me perdoaria..._ele sussurrou depois, para si mesmo.  
>_Eu vejo como aqueles imbecis nojentos da Grifin ria te tratam, "Snivellis"! E voc ainda anda com um deles. Ou melhor, umA deles. Ainda ouvi dizer que ela uma Mudblood nojenta.<br>_Vamos logo, Lucius!_um garoto de cabelos pretos chamou.  
>_Pense nisso._disse Lucius para Severus, saindo.<br>Severus correu para o dormit rio, tentando esquecer essas ideias. Matar algu m era algo muito s rio. Ele n o teria coragem de fazer isso...teria? Mas James estava atrapalhando tudo! Ele acabou dormindo com os pensamentos em mente.

A semana foi comum para Lily e Severus, at um certo dia, tarde. Severus estava esperando Lily na porta da sala comunal da Grifin ria, mas, depois de esperar por uma hora, ele foi embora. Se perguntou por que ela n o aparecera, ja que aquilo era rotina. Enquanto caminhava perto do campo de Quadribol, viu uma cena que ele nunca imaginou que doeria tanto ver. Viu James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e Lily Evans. Lily. Estava. Com. Eles. Parecia estar se divertindo muito, pois ria bastante, e todos carregavam uma vassoura. Ele come ou a correr na dire o contr ria, mas Lily o viu e gritou:  
>_Severus!<br>Ele continou correndo.  
>_Severus Snape, espera!_Lily pediu, correndo atr s dele.<br>_ME DEIXA EM PAZ!_ele parou de repente e gritou. Ele nunca vira um olhar t o triste no rosto t o lindo de Lily, mas voltou a correr, deixando-a para tr s.  
>Ele correu para longe, e foi se sentar em baixo de uma rvore onde n o tinha ningu m por perto. Abra ou suas pernas e chorou em sil ncio. Ele teria que se acostumar com isso? Estava perdendo Lily? N o podia perd -la! Ele se lembrou da sugest o de Lucius. Apertou em seu peito o livro de po es que sempre carregava consigo, e depois o abriu. Procurava por algo que poderia o ajudar, quando ouviu algu m chegando por tr s da rvore. No instante em que fechou o livro, a pessoa falou:<br>_O que est fazendo?  
>A doce voz ecoou em seus ouvidos. Ele limpou o rosto com as mangas da veste de Hogwarts, e respondeu:<br>_Lendo.  
>_Olha, me desculpe por n o encontrar com voc ._disse Lily, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ela estava muito pr xima, e Snape conseguia sentir seu delicioso perfume._James me chamou para treinar quadribol com ele e com os meninos e, j que sou muito ruim, aceitei. Foi muito de repente, me desculpe.<br>_Se voc prefere seus amigos da Grifin ria, n o me importo.  
>Lily corou, e disse:<br>_Eu prefiro voc , Severus. Estamos juntos desde sempre.  
>Severus olhou para ela e corou tamb m. Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, e aspirou novamente seu perfume, olhando em seus lindos olhos verdes. Lily sorriu, e tamb m se aproximou. Quando seus l bios se tocaram, Severus quase derreteu. Nunca havia sentido sensa o melhor. O beijo durou longos segundos e quando seus rostos se afastaram, Lily sorria. Severus tamb m sorria. Ele aproximou sua boca no ouvido dela, e sussurrou:<br>_Eu te amo, Lily Evans.  
>Lily sorriu, e respondeu:<br>_Eu te amo, Severus Snape. Quero ficar com voc . Sempre.  
>Severus sentiu uma l grima de felicidade escorrer em seu rosto e, sorrindo, acordou.<br>Seu rosto estava molhado de l grimas, e ele estava deitado em sua cama, em Hogwarts. Lembrou-se que teria que dar aulas em algumas horas.  
>Em algumas horas olharia novamente nos olhos da mulher que mais amou em toda a sua vida, Lily, como podia fazer todos os dias que via o jovem Harry Potter.<br>E chorou.


End file.
